gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Brune of Dyre Den (The Grand Campaign)
House Brune of Dyre Den is the main noble house of the Claw, located in Cracklaw Point. Their seat is the castle of Dyre Den, although their are smaller branches of House Brune in Erinmount, Longbow Hall, Byrch Hall and Windwyrm. House Brune after the defeat of the Night's King Rodrik Ironheart * Lord Josua Brune - aged 52, Lord of Cracklaw Point, Lord of Dyre Den, Ser, Wayfinder. * Lady Sabrina Brune - aged 30, his eldest daughter, Lady of Byrch Hall. Married to Lord Thoren Brune. * Harra Brune - aged 28, his second daughter. Married to Haerys Nogarys. * Lord Willamen Brune - aged 24, his eldest son and heir, Lord of Roseford, Ser. Married to Lady Melessa Pease. * Lady Eldacey Brune - aged 16, his third daughter. Married to Lord Damon Darklyn. * Otho Brune - aged 4, his second son. Notable Members of House Brune Lord Paramount Godry of The Claw (7968-8025) As first Westerosi lord to swear fealty to Aegon Targaryen, Aegon rewarded Lord Godry greatly by raising him to Lord Paramount of the Claw. King Aegon also funded and provided extra workers for the improvement of Dyre Den. New towers and walls were built along with a shipyard beneath the cliffs. With this new fleet Aegon named Lord Godry Master of Ships. However, when King Aegon killed his own brother and Hand Orys Baratheon in 8026, he named Lord Godry Hand of the King. However, Lord Godry's time as hand was short lived. As he aged, he became infirm and after 4 years as Hand, Lord Godry resigned and spent the rest of his days at court in Dyre Den. Lord Paramount Perkin I of The Claw (7996-8051) Perkin Brune was the only son of Lord Godry Brune and after his father's death King Aegon presented Perkin with a dragon egg to commemorate Lord Godry's death. He kept this egg as a prized possession for house Brune, however as a skilled fighter Lord Perkin had always wanted a valyrian steel sword. On his 30th nameday, Perkin set across the Narrow Sea in search for a valyrian steel sword. After nearly a year searching, Lord Perkin returned with a valyrian steel bastard sword. He named the sword, Wayfinder, due to its mysterious quality of glowing brightly in darkness. Lord Paramount Ondrew of The Claw (8030-8087) Ondrew was the second son of Lord Perkin Brune, and was one of the great swordsmen of House Brune. Although a hunchback, Lord Ondrew was renowned for his love of duelling. Ondrew was also very ambitious and defied his father's wish of keeping the dragon egg. Lord Ondrew successfully hatched the egg, however when trying to tame the dragon he injured himself several times. Eventually his luck with the dragon ran out. When trying to tame the dragon on his fourth attempt, he received major burns and the dragon ate him alive. Lord Paramount Annos of The Claw (8047-8099) As the first son of Lord Ondrew Brune, Lord Annos inherited the Lord Paramountcy of The Claw at the age of forty from his father when he was eaten by the dragon Zalagys. Annos Brune is regarded as the best soldier House Brune has ever seen. Knighted at the age of 16 by his father, Annos was a formidable fighter and he won many tourneys across Westeros from the Elbow of Dorne to the Last Hearth of the North. His father recognised his talents and made him Captain of the Household Guard at the age of 20. Annos was also a natural strategist and he proved this during the Faith Militant Uprising of 8087, where he won a string of battles against the militant forces in the Reach that helped to ultimately defeat the Faith. Although the war was won, Lord Annos had been severely maimed and his wounds were eventually too great for him and he passed away in 8099. Lord Perkin II of Cracklaw Point (8275-8338) During the Baratheon Succession Crisis House Brune lost Dyre Den to House Blackfyre. With the death of the Blackfyres, Dyre Den was returned to Lord Narbert Brune. However, Lord Elmo 'the Pike' Tully deemed House Brune unable to rule over Cracklaw Point again and thus House Tully ruled over the Claw. The power of House Brune had dwindled from the days of the Targaryens, but one man would put a stop to this. Lord Perkin II Brune, youngest son to Lord Mohor Brune. Lord Perkin would rally the men of Dyre Den and lay claim to the Claw. Lord Perkin unseated the House of Old Anchor from the Whispers, House Coldwater from North Cracklaw Point and House Hoare from South Cracklaw Point. His claim was unchallenged and Lord Perkin gave House Brune dominion over Cracklaw Point once again. Lord Perkin II would eventually commit suicide after his wife passed away. 'Lord Josua of Cracklaw Point (8301-' As second son to Lord Perkin II, Josua inherited a stable realm, however all was not as it seemed. With the Riverlander possession of the Bloody Gate the realm was soon thrown into all out war as the Vale and its ally the Rock declared war on the Riverlands with the intention of repossessing the Bloody Gate. Lord Josua answered Lord Cetheres Tully's call to arms and led the Riverlander left flank in many a battle. However, Lord Josua's fortune took a turn for the worst and was found to have slain his own kinsman, Lord Barion of Byrch Hall, at the Battle of Lakehaven in the confusion of the battle. From that fateful moment onwards, Lord Josua has always been disliked and frowned upon by his kin. Lord Josua Brune was a competent commander and a skilled fighter, and he showed that in the war against the Night's King Rodrik Ironheart. Lord Josua defeated the White Walkers in several battles, but none were more important than than the Battle of The Dreadfort. Here, Lord Josua led the vanguard in the final crushing defeat for Rodrik Ironheart ending his war of terror and destruction on Westeros. =